It's A Secret
by Winter's Dance
Summary: Yao and Kiku have been dating secretly. But what happens when other nations find out? China x Japan One-shot


Hello again~! Sorry it's been so long--I've been busy with school! Here is another short one-shot that I've written.

I sincerely appologise if this is horrible. I'm not sure how this one turned out...

Dedicated to randomlvr1 who requested a "_…fluffy and humorous little thing about what would happen if everyone discovered China and Japan's secret relationship during a world meeting. =w= Especially Russia, Korea, and Taiwan's reactions._"

I appologise if it's not exactly what you'd hoped. Enjoy!!

~Azra

Kiku yawned. This had to be the most boring meeting that he'd ever had the misfortune to attend. Alfred was babbling on and on about something ridiculous again, and seemed to miss the fact that almost everyone was asleep. Italy mumbled something about pasta while Arthur dozed off, head resting lightly on Francis's shoulder. The Frenchman was thankfully asleep; otherwise Arthur would have been at his mercy.

All Kiku really wanted was a quiet evening with Yao, who had been his boyfriend for awhile now. Rainy days always left him in a rather melancholy state, and the only cure for this was some hot cocoa and snuggling under a blanket.

He glanced across the room to see if Yao was looking at him, but he wasn't. He had his head propped up, facing toward Alfred, but his eyes were closed. Kiku sighed, wishing that he could walk across the room and fall asleep on his friend's shoulder, but he couldn't. No other country knew about their relationship, and he planned to keep it that way.

Of course, fate has a funny way of working.

"Aaaand everyone is free to take a five minute break!!"

At the phrase 'five minute break,' everyone hopped up and rushed out of the room. Arthur staggered out, blushing madly, with Francis right behind him.

"I didn't know you liked me _that_ much, mon cher!"

"Shut up! I don't like you at all, you twat!"

Kiku sighed as he walked down the hall towards the greenhouse. To him it is the most beautiful place in the building, and most of his breaks are spent in here. It's also the most private and peaceful. Hardly anyone but himself ever comes in here. There was only one other instance where he had caught Alfred and Arthur kissing behind a lilac bush.

But now was the time for a five minute nap. He curled himself up on a bench and was about to doze off when the sound of a door being opened reached his ears. Yao tiptoed into the room and sat down on the floor next to Kiku.

"Most boring meeting of my life ~aru."

Kiku opened one eye lazily. "Tell me about it."

"Move over so I don't have to sit on the cold cement ~aru," Yao stated, sliding Kiku half-off the bench. The smaller nation readjusted himself so his head way laying in Yao's lap. The elder nation was content to wind his fingers through little Kiku's hair, and the other sighed happily.

Kiku's one weakness was that he simply melted if someone stroked the side of his face, which is exactly what Yao did. Kiku sighed and relaxed.

As we all know, one thing often leads to another, and soon Yao and pulled Kiku into a sitting position on his lap and they were kissing. Kiku let a soft moan escape his lips, and he twined his fingers through Yao's raven hair. The older nation was very much in control, but not in a bad way. Things might have even escalated further when…

"Holy shit on a fucking sandwich!" Arthur stood, open mouthed, at the sight before him. Yao and Kiku flushed a bright red, one fumbling for words, and the other fumbling to button his shirt.

If it had just been Arthur things might have gone fine. He could be understanding at times, and anyone could be manipulated with a little bribery. But the fact that everyone else was standing behind him…

Fuck.

"W-what are you doing here ~aru?!" China screeched. He was none too happy at how this day was turning out.

Arthur sighed. "The five minutes was up so we reconvened, but people started talking about how boring this all was and how it'd be much more fun if we weren't stuck in a stuffy office all day, so we came here and were looking for you both along the way…" He trailed off, embarrassed about what was going on.

"I-it's not what you think. Please don't develop a bad opinion of us…" Japan stated. His face was still flushed, the blush covering his cheeks in a rather suggestive way. Of course, no one actually noticed what he was saying, as the only word flashing through everyone's head at the moment was: _MOE_.

Most of the nations were unfazed—some had even suspected. Hong Kong stood with his normal "…" expression, but was really thinking: _I was right! I knew these two were together. They make a good couple._

The majority of the nations trailed off to either continue discussing important topics, or to chat with friends. Naturally, however, there were a few who seemed genuinely upset about this whole ordeal.

"Aniki! Why didn't you tell me~" Im Yong Soo whined. "Does this mean you don't love me?" His eyes teared up at this statement.

Yao just sighed. "I hadn't told anyone, and decided to keep it a secret from everyone ~aru." He took one look at the pitiful expression. "And…I still love you, but not in the way that you hoped maybe?" He felt horrible for doing this to his younger brother.

Im Yong Soo just sniffed glumly and walked off, all the while laughing. Yao and Kiku—separately, they were fun to annoy, but together… Not to mention that his theater and dramatics were first-rate and would keep them on their toes. He would only admit that he was slightly sad that Aniki had chosen Japan over him, but all-in-all, it would be much funnier this way.

Russia was (almost, but not quite) furious.

"We are allies, da? Then why are you involved with anyone but me?" Ivan was known to be extremely possessive of the countries close to him and of his allies. Naturally, both Kiku and Yao were terrified. This caused them to cling together, which only served to piss off Ivan farther. He was right about to hit one or both nations when Belarus appeared out of nowhere.

"Come on brother—they are nothing to you. You are going to marry me." Whether or not she was being serious was undetermined, but Kiku could swear that she winked at him. Russia was dragged away, kicking and screaming.

"I never thought I'd be glad to see Natalia ~aru," Yao stated, pulling Kiku closer, as if to protect him.

Taiwan was the last nation to approach them. She was blushing furiously, and refused to make eye contact.

"Uh, um I-I thought you loved me Kiku."

Kiku flushed a light shade of pink, but managed to handle the situation with tact. "You're a very close friend, but I never said that I liked you…that way…"

Taiwan blushed even redder (if such a thing was possible), nodded her consent, and walked out of sight.

Kiku closed his eyes and snuggled into Yao.

"This has been one hell of a day," he said as he opened his mouth in a wide yawn.

"Tell me about it ~aru. Now, where were we?"

And Yao proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of poor Kiku (who, in all honesty, didn't seem to mind).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taiwan had Elizaveta by the wrist, dragging her friend all the way across the green house.

"You have got to come see this!" she whispered as best she could, trying to contain her excitement.

The girls snuck their way over to where Kiku and Yao had been. The two nations had fallen asleep, Yao holding Kiku to his chest protectively. He only had on a plain undershirt, as his coat was draped over Kiku.

Elizaveta let out a squeal. "Oh my god! That's so cu~te!!"

The two were typical yaoi fangirls trying to get their fix for the day. They took pictures, and chatted animatedly, and simply squealed over the adorableness of it all. They were failing at being stealthy, but neither seemed to mind.

Taiwan looked over at her partner in crime and smiled. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fin~ I hope you enjoyed! Please take the time to review--it means so much! Thanks!


End file.
